1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process and equipment for manufacture of cotton swabs at increased production speed.
2. The Related Art
Swabs are articles having an elongated stick formed of wood, plastic or tightly wound paper. One or both ends of the stick are covered with a small wad of absorbent cotton. These articles are most often used for personal hygiene such as cleaning ears, application of medicaments, application of cosmetics and even for hobbies such as painting.
Although manufacturing processes for swab articles are highly automated and well established, improvements are still sought which can increase production rates.